


MMOM 09 - The Things We Don't Do

by beren



Series: What Are Friends For? [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#3 - Bill longs for Tom, but has to settle for his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 09 - The Things We Don't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Soph called me a bitch for writing this one, but I'm still thanking her for beta reading it :).

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

 **Title:** MMOM 09 - The Things We Don't Do  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Tom/Georg, Bill/Andreas, Tom/Bill  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** Twincest UST  
 **Series:** [#1 What Friends are For](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/362470.html) | [#2 Hallucinations can be Fun](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/364316.html) | **#3 The Things We Don't Do** | [#4 Rose Petal](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/365497.html) | [#5 Plans and Passion](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/366809.html)  
 **Summary:** #3 - Bill longs for Tom, but has to settle for his imagination.  
 **Author's Notes:** Soph called me a bitch for writing this one, but I'm still thanking her for beta reading it :).  
 **Word count:** 1,424  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

Bill watched Tom schmoosing with some nameless girl who would be forgotten in the morning, actually before the early hours really. It was one of those nights where Tom needed fast, gratuitous, groupie sex; Bill had seen the need building in his twin all day and this situation was not unexpected. They were in the bar of their hotel which had been closed for the private party which they were attending. The previous evening had been a charity concert and this evening was the party to try and pry even more money out of the rich people specifically invited to it. Tokio Hotel was one of a few acts gracing the event with their presence and Bill had been playing at being the life and soul all evening. Now he was standing in a corner enjoying a few minutes solitude.

He would have given anything to be allowed to take the girl's place, but society wouldn't let him. No one meant even remotely as much to him as his twin; Tom was everything to him, but he wasn't allowed to take that final step. The fact that Tom wanted to as well made it all the harder, but they were strong.

Just watching Tom, knowing what his twin would be doing a little later aroused him. He wasn't really jealous of the girl, because he knew to Tom she was just a fuck; he even felt a little sorry for her, but he did wish Tom was allowed to touch him the way he touched her. He could see everything so clearly in his mind; he had covertly watched Tom with a girl on more than one occasion, and it made his cock throb at the memory.

He needed to get off tonight and he was pretty sure he needed to do so soon. The problem was, Andreas was miles away and totally unaware of his need. He was pretty sure Georg would have helped out, but Andreas might only be a willing substitute for Tom, but Bill was still a faithful boyfriend. That left him with only one avenue and, seeing that the party was winding down, he decided to take it. Putting his half finished drink on the nearest table, he walked over to where Saki was waiting, ever vigilant, and asked politely to be escorted to his room.

Once inside, he threw his jacket onto a chair, kicked off his shoes and padded into the bathroom. He was in the mood, but there was no reason to rush these things; if Tom really had been there he would have wanted to look right. Taking the hairbrush, he carefully began to brush all the spray out of his hair. Then he reached for some cotton wool and makeup remover and gently removed all of his makeup before shimmying out of his clothes. His fourth action was to take the washcloth and fastidiously wash himself from head to foot. He could have taken a shower, but he didn't want to have to dry his hair.

It took him about fifteen minutes, but finally he was as clean and as presentable as he wanted to be. He was half hard and had been since he had begun thinking about what Tom would be doing and he allowed himself the indulgence of a quick stroke. It felt very good, but it wasn't right, because he wasn't completely in the right mind set yet.

Walking naked back into the other room, he headed for the bed and climbed on, on all fours, moving as sexily as he knew how. In his head he imagined that Tom was behind him, watching. It made his skin prickle to think about it and very slowly he stretched, pushing his arms in front of him and leaving his arse in the air, legs slightly apart. He wanted Tom to see all of him, know that he belonged to him completely, before he languidly lowered himself to the bed and turned over.

Taking a pillow, he propped it below his neck so that he could see the room properly and imagine his absent twin standing there with eyes only for him. Then he spread his legs and his arms and displayed himself to his imaginary brother. Butterflies tickled the inside of his stomach as he thought about how Tomi would look at him. So much longing, so much want finally released.

He could almost feel Tom's eyes raking across him and he knew his twin wouldn't be able to resist. If they'd come this far he knew that Tomi would follow through; that was why they had limits and there was never any touching, after a show like that Tom would be hooked. That was why Tom rarely ever watched him; Tom did not have as much self control when it came to not touching.

In his mind's eye Tom stepped up to the bed, shedding hat and outer garments as he did so until Tom was only in his boxers and then Tomi climbed onto the bed right between his legs. Bill ran his hand across his chest, rubbing lightly over first one nipple and then the other; his arousal had made then sensitive and he shut his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation. The one good thing about Tom only being in his head was that even with his eyes closed he could still see him.

Tom's hands reached out towards him, touching his chest and ever so lightly caressing his skin. The image in his mind was so clear that it almost felt like it really was Tom's fingers, not his own brushing up and down. His cock throbbed hungrily in anticipation and ever so slowly he let his hands descend towards his crotch. Tom's hands had calluses where his didn't and he imagined the slight roughness of those little toughened patches of skin against his own. It would be wonderful to feel those calluses, even just once.

As he wrapped his fingers round his cock, the image in his mind was perfect, so that as far as he was concerned it was actually happening. Tom worked the head of his cock slowly and gently, but firmly, just the way he liked, spreading precome down the slit and making those callused fingers slippery enough to slide easily. It felt heavenly and the excitement pooled in his balls, making him tingle.

Fingers trailed over his balls, just tickling the soft skin there as his cock throbbed from the attention it was getting. He arched up into Tom's touch, pausing as if his twin's weight was holding him down. He could feel skin against skin as if it was really happening and he wanted more. He pushed against the figure in his mind, as much skin in contact as possible and drank in the sensations. He wanted everything of Tom, but even his mind could not conjure everything he needed and his excitement built as imaginary hands danced where his own did.

"Oh, Tom," he whispered feeling his twin as if Tom was leaning over him.

It was wonderful; it was what filled his dreams and as he let it fill his mind he came with Tom in every thought.

Slowly he let his body fall back to the bed, riding out the eddies of his orgasm and letting the pleasure flow through him. It was muted pleasure as his mind acknowledged that he was alone and he opened his eyes, looking down at himself as the physical peak passed. He let go of his cock and slowly ran a finger through the creamy liquid now all over his stomach. As always when he let himself indulge, he felt let down now it was over and he sighed, using the edge of the sheet on top of the bed to clean himself off. He could never have what he wanted and he sat up slowly.

If he let himself dwell on it he would become depressed, so he stood up and walked to where he had discarded his jacket. He pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hi, Bill," Andi's voice greeted him.

"Hey, Andi," Bill replied, trying to keep his melancholy out of his voice.

"Tom is with a groupie then," Andi said, no question in his voice, "what would you like to talk about?"

"Anything," Bill replied, pushing away his wants and focusing on what he could, "anything at all."

Sometimes he wondered what he would do if Andi hadn't taken him under his wing.

**The End**


End file.
